There is an ever increasing amount of media content, provided by for example digital or analogue television channels to consumers or viewers, either broadcast or via a network such as the internet. There is also an ever increasing consumer preference for “on-demand” content which can be selected and viewed by a consumer on an or their appropriate media device, such as a television or flat screen, tablet or laptop or mobile phone, at a time appropriate for the consumer, or if there are many consumers constituting an audience, at a time appropriate for the audience.
Navigating through the ever increasing amount of media content, whether on-demand or not, can still however be time consuming. Furthermore, traditional media content may not fit the ever-changing needs and desires of the consumer or audience, even if such media content was initially selected by the consumer or audience. Such challenges are increased when one considers the changing and perhaps differing desires of more than one consumer during the consumption of media content at the same time.